


Honey, you feel good to me

by toflowerknights



Series: i knew you from before [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lydia wanted finn+bellamy trapped in a closet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, you feel good to me

"This is all your fault." A voice hissed in his ear. Bellamy rolled his eyes and shifted his body in the tight space so that his back was up against the door. This was the problem with the Ark’s automatic doors. They had a tendency to lock when you least wanted them to.  
"Mr. Duncan asked me to go get more textbooks," Bellamy answered and spat out a mouthful of hair. "I would have been fine on my own, but you just had to come with." The space was just big enough for the two of them to fit and Bellamy grunted in pain as he hit his elbow on a shelf. He fleetingly wondered if this was how Octavia felt whenever she had to hide underneath the floor boards. Trapped. Helpless.

"I wasn’t the one who closed the door," the voice responded and Bellamy felt stings of irritation poke at his temples.

"I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t been in such a rush to get into the closet in the first place," he replied and tried to find a comfortable position that didn’t involve his arms bent backwards. "And who the fuck are you anyway?"

He was met with a stubborn silence. “Look,” Bellamy sighed and felt a brush of skin against his lips as he did. He tried not to let it get to him. The proximity, the softness of it. “It looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while, so lets not make this weirder than it already is.” It was silent for a few more beats before the voice muttered out his answer.

"I’m Finn."

Finn. He had a name and a partial face. Maybe he was a bit absentminded during the day, always focused on getting back home to Octavia, but he was sure they’d never met before. “Finn,” he said lowly, trying it out for himself. “I’m Bellamy-“

"Blake, yeah, I know," Finn interrupted, a bit too quick to feel casual. Bellamy smiled slightly in satisfaction. He always felt victorious whenever someone knew who he was. He tried not to be bothered by Finn’s breath on his collar bone. He reached back and felt around with his hand to press at the control panel. He knew it was useless, they’d be stuck in here until someone missed them. So he relaxed his hand and moved it forward. He twisted his hand so that it was in front of him, rather than trapped behind him, but just as he did Finn turned around and Bellamy found his hand pressed up against the inseam of Finns pants.

Finn let out a sharp breath that clouded Bellamy’s mouth and that made him instinctively press down harder. He palmed the fabric, and Finn’s rapidly hardening cock, and Finn fell forward and supported his head against Bellamy’s shoulder. Bellamy gave out a muffled moan as he felt Finn’s hot, wet breath against his neck and pressed harder, gave more. Suddenly, all he wanted was to feel Finn come apart against him.

It seemed like Finn had similar thoughts because Bellamy found a hand wrapped in his hair that harshly pulled his head to the side. Finn’s mouth found his neck and Bellamy gave out a loud groan as the back of his head hit the door. He grinded his hips against Finn’s while his hands found their way to the other boys head and pushed him closer. Finn hummed in encouragement and the sound made vibrations echo through Bellamy’s body, straight down to his dick. He needed more.

He let go of Finn’s hair and pushed the other boy as far back as the closet would let them. His neck was throbbing pleasantly and he wondered if marks were starting to bloom. His hands found the clasp of Finn’s belt and he tugged at it until it opened and he pulled at the pants until he got one hand inside the fabric and around Finn’s cock.

Finn swore loudly as Bellamy jacked his hand up and down in a fast pace, all while grabbing the hand Finn didn’t keep locked tight in his hair to palm at his own pants. Finn’s breaths grew faster and lighter and Bellamy felt an immense sense of victory at the thought that he had done this. The sensations in his neck combined with Finn’s hand against his dick made him bite down hard on his bottom lip so no sound could escape. All it did was turn his moan into whines, and he quickly gave up that idea.

Then there was a loud click and the familiar electronic buzzing that told them the doors were unlocked. They hastily pulled apart and Bellamy tried to get as far away from Finn as he possibly could.

"Oh, boys, here you are."

The fluorescent lights blinded Bellamy and he squinted up at Mr Duncan’s silhouette. Mr Duncan had a relieved smile on his face which grew more strained with every second. Bellamy didn’t want to think of how they looked, tried to ignore the rustling behind him as Finn fumbled with his fly. He didn’t want to know what he would see when he looked in the mirror.

"Well, let’s… get you back to your rooms," Duncan continued slowly. "Class ended a while ago."

Bellamy took a step out of the closet and cast a glance over his shoulder. The only thing he had seen of Finn before they got locked inside was messy brown hair over a pale face. Now, staring back at him, was wide brown eyes, hands on belt, puffy red lips and a blush covering the better part of his face and neck. Bellamy felt arousal still burning hot deep down and he couldn’t help but hold Finn’s gaze. He was suddenly uncomfortably aware of the throbbing in his neck and he subconsciously lifted his hand and pressed his palm against it. Finn lowered his gaze with a small smile.

Mr Duncan led them through the Ark in silence and every now and then Finn and Bellamy would turn and look at each other. They passed windows looking over earth and in the reflection Bellamy could see himself. He looked wrecked. Anyone seeing him would’ve known what he had been up to. His hair looked like he had been swept through a tornado and the side of his neck an awful shade of purple. The sight made his arousal come to life and once again Bellamy pressed his hand against it. He didn’t want to think about how much this was affecting him. Didn’t want to think about the touches. The breathing, the bruises. Didn’t want to think about Finn at all.

After walking for a while Mr Duncan stopped in a part of the Ark Bellamy hadn’t been to and turned around. “I think it’s better if we… decide to keep this… between us?” he began and the way he phrased it made it sound like a question. Bellamy let out a quiet laugh, which he quickly covered up as a cough.

"Right, boys? Or should we bring in your parents to this?" That had Bellamy stand up straighter. He didn’t want his mother to know that he had been discovered with his hand down another boy’s pants. He locked gaze with Finn one last time and both of them knew that they’d never talk about this again. That they’d never talk again. Still, he couldn’t help but feel that Finn brushed up against him a bit too much as he walked past Bellamy and into his room.


End file.
